the new girl
by Alexis winds
Summary: angel is just a normal girl, this until the winx take her on board with the ninja and discovers she is the fairy of snow. but will she be able to save her home and learn about her new fairy powers. but will lord garmadon try to stop the new fairy from learning the ancient snow spells. please read & review. this is my first fanfic.
1. high school

chapter 1: high school

(? POV)  
I am not going to make it out of high school alive! only if I had listen to dad. _crash!_ What was that?! Is there someone following me? Was that trash can there before? Maybe it was just my imagination. Oh well. "Stella, slow them down the ninja are counting on us!" Wait ninja? Stella? Am I losing my mind! Oh no! "Run!" Just then I see the Winx flying away from a seven headed monster. I thought I saw my father's face in the monster's eyes, but when I tried to touch it someone pulled me away. I blacked out.

Once I woke up I found myself in a strange room, and I wasn't in Snow City. I looked out the window and saw that I was fling over Ninjago City. "I 'm glad that you are feeling better. Are you hungry?", I turn around to see a girl with silk black hair dressed in red.  
"Yes, I am very hungry. Thank you for asking."  
"Hi, I'm Nya. Could you please tell me your name?"  
"Angel Seawinds."  
After that I flopped down on the bed behind me and fell asleep.

(Nya's POV)  
I walked in the room and found a girl with sliver brown hair. She looked sad, and worry about something. So I just began to talk to her. "I'm glad you are feeling better. Are you hungry?"  
She turned around and looked at me with her big sad ocean blue eyes. I was wondering if she wanted to eat some of the pancakes Zane made this morning. then she answered me, "Yes, I'm very hungry. Thank you for asking."  
"Hi, I'm Nya. Could you please tell me your name?"  
She looked at me with a warm snowy stare, her ocean blue eyes began to warm up. But she didn't smile. "Angel Seawinds."  
I turned around to see her flop down on her bed. I wonder if she misses someone, or even her family. I shrugged off the feeling and went to get her some pancakes so she could eat something.  
I walked in the warm kitchen and found Zane cleaning up the little space. "Zane, can I have some pancakes so I could give to someone?"  
Zane nodded and handed me a plate full of pancakes. It been weird after we found out Zane was a nindroid, but it is kind of neat to have a robot on the bounty.  
I grabbed the plate of the of pancakes and rushed off to Angel's room so she could have something warm to eat.

(Angel's POV)  
Nya walked in my room and held out a plate of pancakes she smiled. As I began to eat a boy, about a few years older than me, with spiky hair walked in, as well as three others. Nya stood up and started talking to the the spiky headed boy. "Kai, this is Angel. So where are the Winx?"  
"They went to try to find something in Snow City."  
I jumped up, "Snow City! Did you just say Snow City!?"  
"Yes. We are heading there right now."  
I jumped up and down at that news. I was finally going home.


	2. the snow fairy and her sister

Chapter 2: The fairy of snow and her sister 

(Angel's POV)  
I was so excited that I was going home! Mother was maybe scare to death. Just as I was hoping to see my dear mother, but then I realize the reason my mother told me to beware of who I meet, what I eat, and what I see. the only warning my mother told me. I never be able to understand what that meant, but I'm sure glad that she told me that warning, or else I would became a monster's new pair of slippers!

But I still have that weird feeling in my stomache. It feels so weird. But as I was going to the bathroom Kai walked in my way. "Where are you going?", he held me up in the air.  
"Please, put me down.", I begged.  
"Why should I you are a girl...", I shot him with a powerful bolt of magic.  
I ran past him and dashed around the corner and in to the bathroom. I over hear Kai talking to the other ninja. So far this is what I could make out, "She shot me with some magic. She could be the...snow fairy...Winx were telling...us...about."  
I pull out a snow white journal and started to write in it. My hand was shaking so much it looked like a chicken done my writing. "Angel?!"  
OH no, Nya. did she find out that I hurted her brother. Is she mad at me, when I tried to hide in the bathtub she walked in. "Angel, Kai told me that you hurt his side is that true?"  
I bowed my head in shame. When I started to brace myself for Nya to start yelling at me She just laughed. "What is so funny?"  
"This is the first time Kai ever gotten his butt beatten by a girl."  
I looked up to see Kai's face streaked with blood. He started towards me. I braced myself to be salpped or what ever awful thing he had planned, but he stopped and turned around. I then saw the Winx smiling at me. But then they started telling me about sometthing about me being a fairy. I jumped with ever single word the Winx told me about my connection with the snow. "Is this true?"  
"Yes it is true. We are suppose to train you, because snice you have this new power. We need to train you for the goodness of your power."  
The Winx said some other stuff, but I was to busy studing my hands. I began to feel like someone was watching me. When I looked up I saw Cole staring at me. I stood up and left the bathroom and went to my room.

(Cole's POV)  
Angel stared at me with her big ocean blue eyes. All I see in her eyes are sadness. My heart sank.

(Kai's POV)  
I am starting to have a strange feeling about letting this girl on board, I was minding my on business then I see Angel running. I stepped in her way and pulled her hand off her face, she looked as if she was going to throw-up! "Where are you going?"  
"Please, put me down."  
"Why should I you are a girl...", she hit me!  
Just as I was going to grab her feet and knock her down, she ran off into the bathroom before I could grab my knife. "Kai."  
I turn my weak body to see Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya running towards me.  
They started asking me so many questions. I was only able to understand very few, but it was all Angel's fault that I got hurt. "She shot me with some powerful magic. She could be the...snow fairy...the Winx were telling us about."  
After I found Angel in the bathroom I stepped closer to her, but then I saw fear in her eyes. She braced herself for the worst. I stopped and turned around, as I left the bathroom I heard Nya laughing. _It's not that they ever care if I was hurt or dying for major blood loss. They will always choose Angel better than me._

(Third person POV)  
"Hey guys. What happen here it looked as if you had thrown a huge party."  
Kai didn't look too happy, but he still spoke. "Well, you stupid son of a..."  
Cole stopped Kai before he could finish his sentence. "Kai wat did we ay about being careful of what you say."  
"Never ever say words that are not ever to be used on this ship."  
Cole nodded. Zane was still in the kitchen cooking dinner for tonight. Kai started to cuss to himslef.  
Kai kept talking to himself but then the Winx came on board with a girl with sliver hair wearing a golden skirt as well as a green tanktop. Lloyd stopped training and turned his full attention to the girl. She is so pretty., Lloyd thought to himself. The girl giggled, and Lloyd spotted a shape on the girl's arm.  
Lloyd then popped in, "So what is your name?"  
"Snowflake."  
"Snowflake? Isn't that like your nickname?"  
"No that has been my name ever since my mother left me in the woods with only one picture."  
Then Snowflake showed Lloyd a picture of a woman with short white hair and two baby girls, one with sliver brown hair and the other with sliver hair. The baby with sliver brown hair looked like Angel, and the baby with sliver hair looked like Snowflake. "You are sisters with Angel!", Lloyd blurted out. everyone looked at him with amazement even Angel who came and hugged her sister. "Welcome back Snowflake."  
"It's good to be back."


	3. cole and angel

chapter 3: cole andangel

ON THE BOUNTY (Cole's POV) I woke up and Angel was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. "Hey. I hope it is okay if I brush my teeth here?"  
"Um, sure just could you get out so I could shower?" "It's okay, I won't look. What are you waiting for go and take your shower." "Thanks." I don't know, but after I took my shower Angel was standing right there wrapped up in a towel. "Now can I take a shower" "Sure." Then she walked closer to me. "I mean take a shower with you" I don't know, but I just followed Angel into the shower.

IN SNOW CITY  
"Kai are you sure we should have left Cole and Angel alone on the bounty. You don't know Angel like I do."  
"Why worry, Snowflake. Maybe Cole and Angel are having a nice cup of tea."  
"No Kai, Angel has a major crush on Cole and I know what happens when my twin sister has a major crush. She will do anything to have sex with him. And I should know."  
"Okay what do you have that could keep an eye on your sister."  
The ninja and Snowflake stopped in front of a store called, FISH AND MORE. "Snowflake why is the store called fish and more?", Jay's voice sounded a little like he was feeling like someone is watching him.  
"My dad owns the store, but now my mom has the store. Because he is gone."  
Snowflake's eyes shone with tears. Lloyd gave Snowflake a hug and a kiss. Then Kai broke the moment, "Okay now let's go and find Lord Garmadon."  
"Okay, but I was stating to really like that hug."  
"Thanks."  
"Okay I could send a watcher's spell so I could watch my sister."  
"I like that idea, but what is the bad side."  
"I see everything that she does, even when she is changing."  
"That sounds gross."  
"No it is the shit she does."  
"Why sre you going to use that wand aren't you a fairy like your sister?"  
"No I am just a normal snow witch."

ON THE BOUNTY  
(Angel's POV)  
_Cole is the most amazing lover I ever met! I think my heart could explode just thinking about him._ Cole and Angel just finish changing onto their clothes, just as the ninja aboard the the ship. "Have a nice time sleeping with Cole, sis."  
"Yes... How do you know about me and Cole sleeping in bed together?"  
"I used a watcher's spell, because I know so well that I could tell what you are going to do next."  
"Okay, Snowflake I know you are really mad at me right now, but we are sisters we should forgive each other."  
"Yeah. Tell that to dad. He is missing and because you are so easy going you don't know what is going on in your freakin' mind!"  
"Maybe we should leave them alone they look pretty mad.", Kai and the others left the twin sister alone to solve their problems.

IN THE NINJA'S ROOM  
(Snowflake's POV)  
"Snowflake, I really like Cole. He is sweet and knows how to make a girl feel like a princess."  
I growled.  
"Cole knows how to make someone feel like they are going to fall off the clouds and float slowly to the ground."  
"So does Lloyd!"  
"Snowflake you like Lloyd!"  
"Yes I do. Now don't tell him or I'll kick your ass off this ship, got it."  
"I can not believe my sister is in love with the green ninja!"  
I turned so fast that the ground shook. "Listen you ass kissing bitch, I don't want Lloyd to know that I like him. But if I hear a single word out of your mouth, you are going to burned alive. Got it."  
Angel nodded quickly and dashed out of the room.  
I sighed and sat on Lloyd's bed then heard someone talking. "Snowflake do you really like me?"  
"Son of a...Lloyd."  
I might have look like an idiot in front of him. "I'm waiting for my answer."  
Lloyd closed the door and headed my way. I nodded. Lloyd just smiled at me and peeled my dress off. Lloyd took his clothes off and we were doing the three letter word.  
After a few hours there was knock on the door and we both quickly put our clothes on. I pulled out a book from my silk purse and me and Lloyd started reading. Kai walked in all wet and soggy. "Lloyd me and the others want to talk to you about something."  
"Go on Lloyd I won't care."  
"Okay, if you say so."  
Lloyd ran out of the room, leaving me alone.

IN THE DINNING ROOM  
(Lloyd's POV)  
I went into the dinning room following Kai. Then Zane asked me to sit down. "Lloyd babies don't come out of thin air, you know."  
"You are talking about sex aren't you guys."  
Nya nodded as she patted her stomach. Jay been talking about his new unborn child for two months all ready, and now we are having the sex talk. Kai then started again. "Lloyd in order to have a baby the male and female must have sex."  
"Kai maybe I want to be a father. I just had sex with Snowflake and read her journal, and she wants to be a mother. We both want to be parents!"  
The others just stared at me in the weirdest face I've ever seen. Kai opened his mouth then closed it. Stella just stared at me, and the other members of the Winx Club just spitted out the refreshments that they been drinking. I stood up and walked to Snowflake's room.

**Lloyd: Have you seen Snowflake?  
Me: Lloyd please go you are in my spotlight.  
Loyd: Oh, please review. See now you can help me find Snowflake.  
Me: Please review and get a plate of virtual cookies. And tell me what you want to be added in the next chapter. Bye! **


	4. new fairy start

ON THE BOUNTY  
(Snowflake's POV)  
'Lloyd been acting like a total jerk. He doesn't talk, eat, or even wants to retry having a baby! All he does is pace the floor and pray that the whole "Snowflake's not having a baby, but Nya is" thing is just a dream. But I am still in deep thought that Lloyd wants to be a dad badly. But you can't force someone to have sex.', I been pacing the floor trying to think of ways to get Lloyd to want to retry to be a father again. But all my plans were dead ends. All I wanted for Christmas was a little baby boy or girl, but mostly a baby to love and care for.

IN SNOW CITY IN HIS HIDEOUT  
(Garmondon's POV)  
"Where are those stupid snakes! I knows I shouldn't trust those snakes. They are running late."  
"Ssssorry Lord Garmondon, we musssst have over sssslept.", Skales slithered towards him.  
But what am i going to do if Lloyd finds the true meaning of love, will he still want to meet his mother?

ON THE BOUNTY ON THE TRAINING DECK  
(Angel's Pov)  
I sat on the deck as the winx taught me the anciet snow spells, but i was getting hotter and hotter as i sat in the burning sun. I felt as if i were melting, i couldn't see anything. then i blacked out.  
(Cole's pov)  
I heard a thump and dropped every cooking supply i needed to make some chile, but i guess the other's don't like it. but i still make it some the other's something could make-up good things about my cooking, even i think i suck at cooking. but when i saw Angel Snowflake on the deck laying side-by-side i knew something was wrong. "Cole go and get everyone here they need shade.", Musa shouted.  
Bloom and the others came running out bringing buckets of water top try to help keep them cool. But i noticed something glowing on Angel & Snowflake's necks. it was a faint snowy-white glowed. as i focused more & more on the faint glowing it grew brighter and brighter until I couldn't look at it no longer. after the glowing light stopped Angel & Snowflake stood there dressed in the most amazing clothes ever (while for girls only). "What happened?", Angel started, as she and Snowflake examined their dresses.


	5. the start of a new adventure

ON THE BOUNTY  
(Musa's pov)  
I stood there with excitement crawling up my spine. "What happened?", Angel said as she examined her dress. I was filling with excitement swimming in my stomach. "I think that you guys need to go to the Snow Alps in the north of Ninjago.", a small voice said from behind Snowflake.  
"Who said that?", Snowflake spun around until she fell down, and her prince charming (Lloyd) caught her.  
"Th-thanks.", you would probably guess what she was thinking about.  
"I did.", a small pixie (one I never seen before) said as she flew from behind Snowflake.  
I bent down and started talking. "Who are you?", I asked  
"I'm Snowy, the pixie of snow.", Snowy said as she took a little bow.  
"Snowy I like that name. But why did you come here Snowy?", Angel said as she bowed back to Snowy.  
"I came to warn, and guide you for the snow magic you two contain.", Snowy said as she pointed at Snowflake & Angel.  
"Us?", Snowflake & Angel were both shocked.  
"Yes but we need to hurry.", Snowy quickened her voice.  
"Why?", Angel said.  
"Because if we don't then Lloyd's father will try to take over Ninjago with using the ancient snow magic. And if he touches the ancient now magic, then snow will never be the same again.", Snowy began to look a little paler than she did before.  
I began to worry.

IN SNOW CITY  
(Angel's pov)  
I was starting to think that I was being pulled in a BIG prank, but I wasn't. I was really walking through my home (Snow City). The others were looking around the city. and every piece of joy (you know Christmas joy) inside of me was pilling up inside, but then I saw my ex-boyfriend and he looked stupid. I mean come on, he really needs to try to get over me, I am in a really good relationship with Cole. I guess my hopes of my ex-boyfriend not walking my way were, like sticks in the mud. He started walking my way, and pushed by my boyfriend! I was so mad, but then he kissed me. How gross is that. "Hey baby. I knew you would come back for me.", he just smiled.  
"I'm not your girlfriend or your baby. In fact I am over you and I am here for important stuff."  
"Important stuff, like finding out how good of a lover I really am."  
"Chad I don't want to date you or any of your stupid ass headed friends."  
"Angel, baby. I know you want some of me, but I have to be somewhere else.", he slide by me.  
"Where the barf bar.", I joked.  
"No I'm going to the..."  
"The what, the bar for assholes like you.", I smirked.  
"You are really over me.", he did a smile that told me some shit was forming his head.  
"You know what, I am way better than you. I don't care what shit guys like you think. I'm just glad I am smarter than you, Chad... Angeldirt.  
"Did you just..."  
"Called you by your full name.", I smiled a small secret smile to myself, "Good-bye Chad."  
I pushed him into the not-so-frozen lake. and he fell through the ice. "He's going to be alright.", I sighed.  
"How do you know, you just pushed him onto to thin-ice.", Jay questioned me.  
"He's a ice fish... man", I sighed again.  
"A fish-man who can live a not-so-great lie?", Jay asked me again.  
"Jay just let us hurry. This dress is killing me.", I puffed.  
"Angel's right even I'm wanting to sink in some snow.", Snowy & Snowflake finished my talk with Jay.

IN THE SNOW ALPS  
(Kai's pov)  
I was freezing even with the warmth spell Bloom gave us was no match against the coldness of the Snow Alps of the coldest place of Ninjago. Jay & Nya were kissing along the way while I was thinking of a nice cup of hot chocolate. "Hey Kai enjoying the freeze.", Jay joked.  
"No, but I would love to hear a story of how you were pounded into the ice with my fist."  
Jay stopped and kept quiet for the rest of the way.

(Snowflake's pov)  
I was running by my sister (Angel), along with the others close by. By the tie we reached the top, the winter sun was painting the sky with the colors of the coastal sunset. Then we stopped and saw the most amazing thing ever.

**please review. and make your guess of what they saw. plus get a virtual cookie. THANKS!**


	6. the snow temple, trix, and new power

IN THE SNOW ALPS  
(Snowflake's pov)  
We stood there as a path of snow cleared. "Kai, what's going to happen?", Nya asked her bother.  
"Welcome to the snow temple.", Snowy flew past me and tapped the mountain side, what once was ice and snow now was a beautiful temple.  
"This is the snow temple?", Angel stood there holding my arm in awe.  
"Angel", I shook her, "We need to be careful Chad could be following us, and we wouldn't know."  
Angel's eyes sparkled in the Snow temple's frosty dim light. Kai on the other hand almost looked like a ninja-sicle. "C-c-could w-we g-go in-inside all r-ready.", Kai's mask covered his frozen face.  
"Follow me.", Snowy smiled.  
I walked past the icy mountain walls, and Snowy stopped. I stood there shocked. Angel's ocean blue eyes suddenly turned into a icy blue. "Snowflake. Your eyes.", Angel gasp.  
I saw myself in the ice and saw that my ocean blue eyes turned a snowy blue. The ice was no mistake, Angel & I had two totally different eye colors. "I see you found your true eyes.", Snowy's snowy grey eyes shone, "Hurry along we need to get to the spell room, before Tank falls asleep again for two months."  
"Two months!", I will not wait two months for a few snow spells.", Angel slipped past the icy "mirrors", and hurried to Snowy.  
I did the same.

IN THE SNOW TEMPLE'S SPELL ROOM  
(Lloyd's pov)  
_I walked near Snowflake, but didn't speak a word to her. I still think that Snowflake is mad at me for not trying hard enough to try to be a father. But what about those odd food cravings, she could be pregnant. What if she is, I won't be ready! But she is so skinny, if she is with a baby on the way why is she walking? I could carry her, or maybe crave a sled for her. No, Lloyd Snowflake will tell you if she is pregnant, relax. Only if I could know what is wrong? _I thought to myself.  
We entered the temple room, but as we stood there at the door of the spell room Snowy warned us about the old snow spell of black doom. But she told us only two true snow princesses could change the spell's propose. We are totally going to find a way to get the snow magic back on course but then the trix came. "Give us the black snow magic!", Icy demanded.  
"Never in a life of death!", Snowflake's necklace glowed with a winter glow. After it stopped Snowflake had a crown of snowy jewels , and a dress of winter beauty.  
"I am not going to give up my snow magic to you!", Angel shouted.  
The same thing happened to Angel and wore the same the thing as Snowflake.

(Angel's pov)  
I wasn't going down without a fight. The trix can't take snow for themselves, they know that only two people born of blood with snow in it can hold the magic of it. then something broke the Snow temple's icy wall. It was large and overpowering. I did not know what I was seeing.

**Please review & get a virtual plate of cupcakes! And tell me what Angel saw. Thanks:)**


	7. the temple and a baby's birth

**Okay I asked you to tell me your guess of what Angel saw. **

IN THE SNOW TEMPLE'S SPELL ROOM  
(Angel's pov)  
I slipped on my long winter dress, and hit the ground hard. The icy floor made the fall even more painful than ever. "Snowflake!", I shouted to my sister as the trix cast a dark spell on her. "Ha, ha, ha. Look like we won little fairy, now give us your power.", Icy's cold breath spilled on my face. As they were about to make my snow magic disappear from my soul, the ice wall near me fell apart. A overpowering object came over me and lifted Snowflake & me off the ground. We were protected. "Now look Icy. We care for snow and we will never ever give to you.", I jumped onto Icy.  
"Help me! This fairy is stronger than she looks!" Icy tried to push me off of her. The dress was heavy enough to keep Icy on the ground.  
"Never." I placed my glass heel onto her head with a stronger force than the magic itself.  
"We will get you next time.", the trix flew into thin air.  
Thank goodness for the end of that.", Snowflake kissed Lloyd on his lips.  
The overpowering force was still unknown.

ON THE BOUNTY IN THE NINJA'S ROOM  
(Lloyd's pov)  
"I'm sorry for the way I treated you lately.", I held Snowflake's hair in my hands.  
"I have to tell you something.", Snowflake held her breath.  
"Yeah what is it?", I held her hand.  
"I am going to have a baby!", Snowflake's eyes were filled with tears I couldn't tell what color were her eyes were.  
"A baby?", I was shocked.  
"Ow! It's coming out now.", Snowflake's hand gripped tighter than I ever felt.  
I lifted Snowflake up and carried her to the others.

ON THE BOUNTY ON THE TRAINING  
(Lloyd's pov)  
"Guys, Snowflake's going to give birth!", I shouted.

IN THE HOSPITAL  
(Lloyd's pov)  
Snowflake's soon gave birth to our new baby.

**Please review. Guess if the baby is a boy or a girl. And come up with a name, the most names picked will be in the next chapter. Thanks and get a plate of cookies! **


	8. llyod's and snowflake's baby boy

**okay here is he big moment, sorry for the long wait. testing! ah!**

(Lloyd's pov)  
Snowflake breathed hard and dug her nails into my skin. "its coming, its coming... Ah!", she screamed.  
the doctor held our baby boy and he giggled, his blonde hair pressed to his head. and icy green eyes staring off into the distance. Snowflake smiled once she held him in her arms, but somethings wasn't right.

**me- please guess what's the baby's name & tell me what Llyod is feeling. if you think you know what he knows then tell me! i love to hear what you have to say! and get a virtual food of your choice!  
kai- you scare me sometimes.  
me- oi know, i had a lot of cake.  
cole- cake!  
kai- not again *sweat***


End file.
